Dark Eco
Dark Eco is the sixth form of the manipulable eco. Playing the role as the unstable, dark, negative eco gives it it's primary identity. It comes in many forms, in pools when concentrated, and in small floating bubbles when less concentrated. It has also been used to power nuclear weapons. Dark eco is possibly the strongest form of eco out of the six different types. Dark eco is most popular for being able to transform and sometimes destroy mass objects. It's negative energy is so powerful, yet is much needed as the life blood of the world. __NOEDITSECTION__ History Dark eco has a very long history. It is a big part in the composition of the world. Dark eco has been both used as a tool and as a weapon of mass destruction. It's purposes varies on the practitioner. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Dark Eco is responsible for the transformation of Daxter. In the game opening, Daxter is shown as a normal human just as Jak. But when he fell in a pool of dark eco, he was transformed into an ottsel. This automatically shows the gamer just how powerful Dark Eco really is. Dark eco is found in pools, barrels, and crystals in this game. Contact with pools is fatal, the barrels explode on contact and the crystals a short time after contact. The sage of dark eco (meaning the master) are the siblings Gol and Maia Acheron. They were transformed into dark beings when they were over-exposed to the dark ooze. Jak II In the beginning of Jak II, when Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira went to Haven City in the future, Baron Praxis kidnapped Jak, and sent him to the Dark Warrior Program. In this, Jak was injected with Dark Eco, allowing him to turn into Dark Jak. The program, which lasted 2 years before Daxter got him back, resulted in Jak becoming a much colder character than before. Dark Eco was dropped from enemies as purple spheres, and collecting Dark Eco would allow Jak to transform into Dark Jak. When enough was collected, Jak was capable of transformation. Jak gained new Dark powers from the oracle. Jak 3 In Jak 3, Jak revealed to Damas in the Spargus Arena by transforming into Dark Jak. This proved to Damas that Jak was useful to Spargus and the Wastelanders. Later, throughout the game, Jak gained many more Dark powers. Unlike in Jak II, it was found in Eco Vents, which were absent from Jak II. Jak X: Combat Racing In Jak X, dark eco was used for weaponry when enemies were killed. Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Jak cannot transform into Dark Jak, but Daxter could transform into Dark Daxter. Dark Daxter sections only appeared in certain points of the game, and could not be done at any time like Dark Jak. The enemies' main antagonists - Dark Aeropan Warriors - were also powered by Dark Eco. Late in the game, it is revealed that the Aeropans have been conducting experiments which are similar to those performed by Baron Praxis', although they were much more successful, as they made many Dark Eco Warriors by slowly infecting the Aeropans with Dark Eco, all except for those who went with Captain Phoenix. Either they were the ones who created the Dark Warrior Program in the first place and shared the Dark Eco Injector technology with Haven City or they dealt with Haven City to get the technology in the hopes of succeeding where they failed. Physical Appearance Dark eco has many appearances depending on it's concentration. Lightly concentrated dark eco sometimes has a tendency to form a spherical appearance, and break away into groups of usually 3 - 4 small spheres. Artifical dark eco (also known as synthetic dark eco, or bionic dark eco), used in weapons, usually comes in the form of a small black and purple dome for ammunition; and is moderately concentrated. When extremely concentrated, it forms together in a liquid, or pool and is highly dangerous. Dark eco bolts, taking appearance to purple lightening, is less concentrated and is just the dark eco reacting to the oxygen and atmosphere around it. Dark eco can also become crystalized and has a temporary loss of concentration until activated. Uses Harm Throughout all of the games, if Jak falls into a pool of Dark Eco, he automatically dies and re-spawns to the local checkpoint. In The Precursor Legacy, there are many crates full of Dark Eco, which when hit could cause damage to the health meter. Throughout the later games, Dark Eco weapons were used and could potentially inflict harm on Jak (such as the metalhead weapons, and the dark warrior weapons). Haven Dark Warrior Project In Jak II a project was conducted which included injecting humans with Dark Eco, potentially mutating the subject. However this project was only tested on one being, Jak, and was thought to have failed, and was cancelled shortly after the first experiment. Aeropan Dark Warrior Project II In The Lost Frontier, a project was made known as the Aeropan Dark Warrior Program II. The D.W.P. involved imprisoning citizens and injecting them with large masses of Dark Eco, which did not have the ability to kill, but rather mutate the being into an extreme dark warrior. This project was inspired by the original Dark Warrior Project, conducted by Haven. Except, the second time around, was much more successful. Dark Jak Dark Jak, is Jak's alter-ego, and is the product of the Haven Dark Warrior Project. Jak was the first to test the project, against his will, and escaped after the project was fully conducted. After this, Jak is able to absorb small amounts of Dark Eco and use it to transform into his alter-ego. During this mutation, Jak's appearance changes significantly. He loses all of his skin pigmentation and his skin is completely white (along with his hair). He grows horns on his head and claws and his strength and durability increases dramatically. Despite this affinity for dark eco, falling into a pool of it will still result in instant death during any of the games. Dark Daxter Dark Daxter, unlike Dark Jak, was not the result of an experiment conducted by either Haven or the Aeropans. Instead it was purely an accident when Daxter was traveling through the Aeropan sewers, and some toxic dark eco waste was dumped on Daxter, apparently ending up having similar effects the Dark Warriors. Dark Daxter closely resembles the Tasmanian Devil. Dark Mod Dark Eco was used in the morph gun as a weapon. It was clearly superior to all of the other weapon mods, and was highly destructive and had the ability to hit multiple targets and a large radius of attack. The Dark Mod included the Peace Maker, The Mass Inverter, and the Super Nova. All considered mini nuclear weapons. Racing Weapons In Jak X, Dark Eco is accumulated by doing damage to opponents or by using offensive weapons; a full gauge boosts the destructive capabilities of both Yellow and Red Eco weapons and it also replenishes the vehicles strength and durability. When a new weapon is gained, this weapon will automatically be level 2. However, when the vehicle is destroyed, the Dark Eco power wears off. Characteristics Sages There have been many possible dark eco sages. The most likely sage of dark eco, is an old castaway named Tym. Tym had helped the Aeropans with the Second Dark Warrior Project, which he later regretted. There is also another sage, named Gol Acheron. He was later proven to be mentally unstable, along with his sister, Maia, who is a very experienced dark eco scientist. The Code of Dark Eco It is known that dark eco is tied to the precursors and the universe further than its destructive properties. As seen in TPL, Daxter fell into the pool of eco and was transformed into an ottsel, possibly even into a precursor. (It is unknown if all ottsels are precursors). All forms of eco contain the essence, or code, of the precursors, as stated by the Ottsel Leader, in Jak 3. Dark Eco + Green Eco Green Eco has a light but not too weak effect on dark eco. It was used in the first and third game to combat dark eco infections. In TPL it was used in the Precursor Basin to kill off dark eco weeds using the AGrav Zoomer. In Jak 3 it was used in Southern Haven Forest to defeat dark eco weeds using the Jet Board v2.0. It is unknown why green eco is able to cure infected plants or destroy dark eco experiments, but it doesn't work on humans (as for Dark Jak and Dark Daxter cannot be changed back to original form using the green substance). The guess is, is that green eco has a natural connection from rocks and plants, and possible subdues and foreign dark eco that travels within the plants. However, in TPL Gol and Maia fire green eco into dark eco pools which created creatures never seen before, and this could mean that if mixed right, can create positive or negative effects. Confusion with Witchcraft The term "Dark Eco", and, in many cases "eco" provides a possible confusion with terms relating to witchcraft. Eco, however, (as well as dark eco) is moreover a scifi term, not by any means relating to witchcraft. Eco is eco. It has no pretense. Game Appearances * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (TPL) * The "Daxter" Game for PSP * Jak II * Jak 3 * Jak X: Combat Racing * Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (TLF) Trivia * Dark Eco comes in many forms due to concentration and atmospheric phases. ---- Dark Eco Pool (merged) Dark Eco Pools are found in many experimental, industrial places, but are also - sometimes - found in biological, natural places. Dark Eco pools form, when high concentrations and masses of dark eco are combined and fused together, thus creating the liquidish, filmy, substance. Uses Dark Eco pools are used throughout missions as death traps and obstacles to over come. However, there primary use is usually for storage, and for raw eco supply. It is rarely used as fuel, as dark eco is usually transformed into a different phase before being used as ammo or other. Characteristics Gameplay When the player falls into a dark eco pool the level is automatically over and the player re-spawns to the local checkpoint. Game Appearances * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (TPL) * The "Daxter" Game for PSP * Jak II * Jak 3 * Jak X: Combat Racing * Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (TLF) Trivia * There is one exception to dying in a dark eco pool, but only in The Lost Frontier. That is - if the pool is less than somewhere roughly around 2 ft. deep you do not have to re-spawn, but you do lose life points in your health meter. * Dark Eco pools usually send up spherical "sparks" due to negative reactions with the atmosphere. (Similar to dark eco bolts). Category:Ecos Category:Portal